Elastic films are commonly incorporated into products (e.g., diapers, training pants, garments, etc.) to improve their ability to better fit the contours of the body. For example, an elastic composite may be formed from the elastic film and one or more nonwoven web facings. The nonwoven web facing may be joined to the elastic film while the film is in a stretched condition so that the nonwoven web facing can gather between the locations where it is bonded to the film when it is relaxed. The resulting elastic composite is stretchable to the extent that the nonwoven web facing gathered between the bond locations allows the elastic film to elongate. Examples of stretch bonded composites are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,415 to Vander Wielen et al. Unfortunately, however, the stretchable nature of the composites may cause problems during the manufacturing process of the ultimate products. For example, the force required to unwind the rolled composites may at least partially extend the elastic composite while the elastic article is in tension. This partial extension of the stretchable composite can make it difficult to properly measure and position the desired quantity of the elastic article in the final product.
As such, a need exists for materials that remain relatively inelastic prior to incorporation into a final product, but which achieve a certain level of elasticity after having been activated in the final product.